Spells
Season 1 1.1 Zelda "The popular girl is not a fruit" 1.2 Zelda Silence Spell: "Affix the taste organ of a humped ruminant adjacent to one's dentation" 1.2 Sabrina "Abracadabra!" 1.3 Sabrina "Sporting Events - to win, lose or tie" - pump arm three times and point. 1.3 Sabrina To make Rollerblahs - old shoebox and a gift from a quick footed animal 1.3 Sabrina Passion Spell - say the thing a witch desires three times e.g. Boy Big A Be. 1.3 Zelda "Randy Travis, Randy Travis, Randy Travis" 1.3 Sabrina "Eddie Cibrian, Eddie Cibrian, Eddie Cibrian" 1.5 Sabrina Full Body Duplication "Double Double Toil and Trouble" 1.5 Reanimation 'gift certificate to spend a half an hour with the deceased of your choice' 1.12 Three Witches "Just Desserts" - 'The spell that guarantees he'll get what's coming to him' The spell: "Adder's fork and blind worm's sting. Lizard's leg and howlet's wing. For a charm, a powerful trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble. Fair is foul and foul is fair. Hover through fog and filthy air" 1.24 Sabrina 'Finding Spell' - "Finder of lost things help me find my enter lost item here" 2.1 Sabrina "Trains are big and they are leaded, send them away from where they're headed" 2.3 Sabrina "Love is beautiful, love is alive. Send me cupid for five ninety five" 2.3 Sabrina "Love is beautiful, it's never corrupt. Send me the six dollar cupid unless the rates have gone up" 2.3 Sabrina "Be a dummy, be a fool. Switch off your brain so please don't drool" 2.4 Zelda "Mortal boys we have aplenta, for which fellas we need a Yenta" 2.4 Sabrina "You haven't been nice, you haven't been cordial, so for the next five minutes, you're gonna be mortal" 2.4 Zelda "Rock and rubble, thunder and wind. Release this poor schlub from his bowling pin" 2.6 Boy Brew - 'snips, snails, synthetic puppy dog tails and ear of newt' 2.8 Time Ball 2.11 Sabrina "Stuff is messy, this place is a zoo. Make things that need it, brand spanking new" 2.11 Sabrina "I made things new and that was bad. Undo it all so they won't be mad" 2.11 Sabrina "Maybe this Friday you'll start the game and Uncle Lloyd will leave in shame" 2.11 Sabrina "No spells at school unless I gotta. And I do so make it hotter!" 2.11 Sabrina "Here's a quiz I know I'll ace, put everything back in its rightful place" 2.11 Sabrina "The team doesn't need a Harvey that's tame, so make him worthy of the Hall of Fame" 2.11 Sabrina "Everyone inside is beginning to bug, so help them find their stupid lost rug" 2.11 Sabrina "Block that snow from pouring it, stick something in that spewing spout" 2.12 Hilda and Zelda "Bob Bob Bob Bob!" 2.13 Sabrina Aging Potion - 'For a teenager's outlook on life, take three candies. Caution: may result in the ability to eat an entire box of cereal'. 2.13 Zelda Anti-youth potion - '1 part prune juice, 1 part Miami Beach Tap Water, pinch of Buddy Ebsen salt'. 2.14 Sabrina Distance Spell - "To keep us out of each other's faces, keep Libby away at least five paces". 2.15 Sabrina "To protect the heart from conflict and clashes, what we need are rose coloured glasses". 2.16 Magical Jumping Beans - 'potassium, benzoate, a shot of B12 and fruit extract'. 2.21 Sabrina Fear Removal - 'to achieve fear removal, drink a glass of water while opened to this page'. 2.25 Sabrina "Quizmaster, Quizmaster helping others is great. Now get your butt in here before it's too late." 2.26 Sabrina "To get Harvey's mind off this romantic rift, send his mom the ideal gift". 3.4 Hilda "Abracadoobie, abracadoo, help us uncover Sabrina's clue". 3.5 Zelda "Because our feelings for Sabrina really matter, Here's a spell to prevent the afore mentioned Sabrina from conjuring pancake batter". 3.7 Car: essence of tyre burn, myrrh and STP 'the racer's edge' 3.7 Diamond Dave's sleeping potion: feather of foul - preferably ostrich or emu, 2oz chlorophyll, tad of faux animal fur, coarse body hair, alcohol, comb cleaner 3.8 Just Desserts: 'with one little bite of this dessert, you'll get the recognition your good work deserves' 3.10 Sabrina "Cousin Susie who's so cutesy, please come and help Harvey out of this hair doozy" 3.12 Sabrina "Their lives are so dry, here's what we'll do. Take whatever they wish and make it come true!" 3.12 "Wishbone spells, see Sanders, Colonel p387" 3.13 Prognosis Hypnosis - shows a person what will happen if they keep doing what they're doing 3.14 Real Life Story "We need some dirt and we need it fast, so give us the scoop on Willard Kraft 3.14 Sabrina "Mr Kraft with a past so juicy, return to us his ex-wife Lucy". 3.15 Sabrina "Two of two IDs do I wield, Take them back so my magic will be real". 3.17 Zelda "Hair of a dog, a laugh that's hearty, take us to Salem's favourite party". 3.19 Sabrina "Aunt Dorma pick up this call, reverse the charges on this crystal ball". 3.19 Sabrina "To keep my Aunts from spending an eternity in bed, make them act out what's currently going on in their heads". 3.19 'Poppy clean up. Press here for fast efficient friendly service' 3.19 Sabrina "To wake my Aunts from terrible rot, send snow to my house and make it a lot". 3.20 Zelda 'Hand in the Cookie Jar' spell "Whoever touches this stone from a star, encase their hand in a cookie jar". 3.22 Sabrina "Knowing what happens would be heaven, take me to page 211". 3.22 Zelda "To learn the error of her ways, no shortcuts for one days". 3.22 Sabrina "This teacher's blue and needs a lift, for all her trouble here's a gift". 3.24 Hilda 'Wedding Indicator Cake' "The proposal hints we will review, does this schlob want to marry you?". 3.24 Sabrina 'Mom's the word spell' "So nothing unkind will be heard, just remember mom's the word!". 3.24 'If you can't say anything nice spell' - to enact the spell press here. 3.25 'Doctor Dolittle spell' 3.25 Sabrina "Until this cat gives birth to a litter, make her calm and relaxed for a new cat sitter". 3.25 Sabrina "There was a spell that went wrong, put these kittens back where they belong". 5.2 'Double Time' - helps get work done twice as fast. "Step lively, step quick. Make me move lickety split". "Step easy, step slow. Make me stop this 'go go go'" 5.3 'The guys who ask Sabrina out are tired of waiting. From now on, Sabrina will say yes to dating' 5.3 'Poor Sabrina's not looking well, so quickly remove this dating spell'